


When Sin's Deep In My Blood You'll Be The One To Fall

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [10]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Shads and his nightmare, Syn comes clean, Syn's still wants to...., pissy Shads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Everyone deals with the aftermath of Scream and Raven thinks of a cure.





	When Sin's Deep In My Blood You'll Be The One To Fall

The next morning, Shadows woke up suddenly, sitting up in bed--tears staining his cheeks. He could hardly breathe and tried to tell himself it was just a dream...but it wasn't. It could be his future if he didn't quit it with Violet. As painful as it was not being with her, having her rip his heart out and shatter it into a million fucking horrible pieces would be oh so much worse. Like she just had in his dream. He had trusted her and she blew it. He tried to get a hold of himself. He was crying and couldn't stop.

  
At 9:15 the band showed up at the site. Violet was waiting for them and watched as all of them but Zacky walked by without even looking at her.  
"Violet, you should go back to work. Matt is...well I don't know, but he's had a morning. I would just leave him be today. Maybe for a couple of days. Syn and Matt got into it last night. We're all kind of realizing, as I'm sure you are, that this has gotta stop. That video was crazy fun," He smiled briefly, "But we have to start treating it like that insane thing we did that one time and move on. I'll come see you when we're done, k?"  
"Vengeance, let's go!" M. shouted from the elevator, aviators still on.  
She watched them leave, dumbfounded, and went back to the studio in a trance.

  
When she got to her office, Jade was there.  
"Oh, fucking Christ, Jade! I can't deal with you right now!" She slammed the door and threw her purse at the wall.  
"What the hell is going on with you guys?! Syn comes to my place last night, buzzed, fucks me, and then says he doesn't want to talk about it. Now you? Did something happen between you two?"  
Violet sat down, running her hands over her face, "Sit down."  
Jade sank into the chair, knowing she wasn't going to like what came next,  
"Warner Bros. is letting the law suit go because we agreed to shoot another video for 'Scream'."  
"We?"  
"Yeah. We...I have individual scenes with Matt, Zacky...and Synyster." She exhaled, frustrated and angry.  
"In which you do what?!"  
"We just kissed, Jade. It was weird, and I wish we had never signed up for this, but it's over and...and I have to fix this..."  
"You kissed? Did he like it?"  
"Jade, don't be such a girl, of course he liked it. I liked it. Look, there's a lot about this situation that he's going to have to tell you himself," Like they were both sex addicts and now horny as fuck for one another, "I may have totally fucked up this whole thing, so you'll have to excuse me if I don't care about your problems right now."  
Just then Raven came in and closed the door, "Why are you here? Why is she here?"  
"Rave," She stood up and took his hands in hers, "I am screwing up the best thing to ever happen to us. I am so sorry for getting us here. You have to help me make it right."  
Raven was a little freaked, "What did you do?"  
She looked between them, "Matt brought Zack over to my place Wednesday night...so he could watch us be together."  
Vi had never seen a more surprised look on anyone's face than the one on both their faces.  
"You  _SLEPT_  with Vengeance?!?!" Raven tried to keep his voice down.  
"I know!" Violet started pacing, "I am completely out of control and Syn just made it  _so_  much worse! How do I fix this???" She was starting to hyperventilate. Raven hugged her to calm her down.  
"We need something to distract them, to remind them of why we're good together..." They both thought hard, "I know!" Raven's face lit up, "They like to gamble! We'll take them to Atlantic City!"  
Violet exhaled, "Oh thank god-that's perfect. Thank you, Raven, you're a life saver."  
He paused and looked at her, "And no more fucking the band boys, hm?"  
She agreed heartily.  
Raven left to make the arrangements and Violet turned to her sister.  
"Jade, I say this because I love you. I know you admitted the other day that Syn would be the one to break your heart, and I think you could be right. Be careful with him. He's a good guy and he'd never hurt you on purpose, but he's...dealing with some stuff. If he wants to tell you he will, but if you push him it'll just drive him away." Violet insisted on a hug.  
"So..." Jade got a wicked grin on her face, "Zacky, huh?"  
"Jade!" She rolled her eyes. Her sister insisted, "Good?"  
Violet sank into a chair and put her face in her hands, "So, so, so very good." She whimpered.  
Jade patted her on the back.

  
Her sister left and she was distracting herself with her other bands, when she looked up to see Zacky at her door.  
"Holy shit, it's seven..." She stood up and sat next to Zacky on the couch, "Before you say anything-Rave and I have an idea. We all need a break, a reset button. After the shoot's done, we're all going to Atlantic City." She waited for his reaction.  
He had her same reaction, "Vi, that's perfect," He was so relieved, "As long as you can keep it in your pants," His Zacky smile was back as he chided her.  
She tried to laugh and keep it not too serious, "This whole thing with the video has really made me realize how out of control this has gotten. It's over. I've finally realized that. Matt and I really are done..." Her voice faded as she said it out loud.  
Zacky grabbed her hand, "If it makes you feel any better, he's not handling it well. He worked hard today, to distract himself. Tomorrow's the strip club scene, so maybe that will distract him as well. He's really hard to work with when he's like this..."  
"So what happened last night?" She made herself ask, dreading the answer.  
Zacky took a deep breath, "Syn asked about what the three of us were doing together, Matt told him it was none of his business, he implied that we all share the same experiences--you--so Matt tackled him. Synyster....told us...kind of woke us up...to what the world is like for you...I feel like such an asshole, Violet." He put a hand over hers and looked up at her, "I would give anything in this world to go back in time and make Jimmy clean so he could be with us today...addiction is a bitch and I don't want to make yours worse."  
Violet smiled through a few tears, "Zacky, I know it may not have been the best decision...but I'll never fully regret being with you," She kissed his cheek and hugged him, "Now we get to be really close friends, right?"  
He nodded, "I look forward to it." He touched her nose with his, trying to be cute.  
"So how about Synyster? Is he alright?" She tried to distract herself before she tackled Zacky's adorable ass to the ground.  
"He was pretty pissed off last night, but he seemed better today. It was hard to tell anything about anyone because Matt was cracking the whip so hard," He ruffled his hair, "I know Syn. He'll come talk to you when he's ready. Maybe tomorrow..." He looked up to see him come in the door, "Or tonight." Zacky stood up, kissing Violet's cheek goodbye. As he passed by him, Syn whispered in his ear, "Spot me?" He needed somebody to make sure he didn't do anything he'd regret.  
Synyster closed the door, suddenly acutely aware he was still all done up from the shoot. Violet of course immediately noticed.  
"Hi, Violet," He awkwardly pulled at his neck with one hand, putting his other hand in his pocket. Violet stared, looking him up and down. "Hi, Gates." She patted the couch where Zacky had been. The sexual tension in the room was thick. She hated that things had changed--they used to be so comfortable with one another.  
"I don't know that that's the best idea, Vi," He began pacing, "I don't know what it's like for you, Violet, but for me right now it's like an exposed nerve. It will heal over time, but right now all I want to do is throw you on that desk..." He stopped and his dark eyes met hers.  
"It's a lot like that," She swallowed hard, her breathing picking up once she pictured him having her on her own desk, "How did you know?"  
He finally sat down, leaning into the corner and looking at her, "Being one, I think I can just tell. The biggest clue was Raven's comment to Matt. When you appeared to have been with Zacky and Matt in the same night, it was just a confirmation," He cleared his throat, "The way you kissed me back..."  
She cleared her throat, "Technically--"  
"I know, you were only with Zacky. I don't wanna know what Matt was doing there," His lips curved a little, "But the fact is I knew. And I went in that room anyway. And we are paying the price for that. We almost ruined this, Vi. And it's too good to ruin. I laid down the law with Matt last night. I told him it's over. Like, really over. I think he understands. We have so much less control than they do over this, Violet. I think Matt knows that now in a way he didn't before. It didn't make it less painful, though," He paused as their eyes met again, "I heard him this morning...crying. That's why he was so distant with you. Why I was. It will really suck at first, but hopefully we will all eventually get comfortable again and this will be what it should be. That said, this should be the last time we're in a room alone for awhile," He grabbed her hand and kissed it, taking his leave.

  
Zacky and Syn got back to the apartment to find M. hiding in his room. They knocked.  
"Still don't wanna talk guys." He mumbled from the other side of the door.  
"Too bad," Zacky walked in, "Don't worry, you'll be happy to hear this. Raven and Violet know we need a break, a reset button. They are taking all of us to Atlantic City when we're done shooting."  
"Alright!" Johnny stood behind them, jumping up and down.  
Shadows sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his hands, "She's going?"  
Zacky and Syn sat on either side of him. Syn started, "We all gotta move on, man. We have a record to make and a great label and producers to do it with. We have to get back to where we were," He leaned forward on his elbows, "Trust me, this isn't easy for me, either...she's triggered my addiction and it's  _bad_  and I have no idea how to deal with it, but I will because I have to."  
Shadows fell back on the bed, "Yeah well, you're not in love with her."  
Zacky scoffed, "You are not! You've really only known her for what, a month?!"  
"Fine, maybe I'm not," He put his hands behind his head, "But I had this nightmare last night where I was. Like, hard core head over heels, heart on your sleeve love..." His voice started to crack, "And she ripped my heart out, man. I don't really even know how or why or what happened, just the pain she left behind. I felt like a shell of a man...nothing left," He rubbed his face with both hands, "I know it was just a dream, but I think it was my subconscious telling me to let this go. Once I shake this I'll be okay, but it might take awhile."  
"Dude, that's intense..." Zacky whispered.  
Syn patted his knee sympathetically. He then tried to lighten the mood and smirked, "I won't tell you what she does to me in my dreams the last couple of nights."  
Zacky fell back, laughing, "Dude, that's so wrong."  
M. couldn't help but at least smile a little, "Yeah, Gates. Just wrong."  
Syn stood up, "Speaking of that, I'm gonna go find her sister. See you losers tomorrow."  
The band mates just stared as he left.  
Shadows shook his head, "I gotta get outta here...I also should work out before tomorrow." He grabbed his workout stuff and left for the studio.

  
M. almost punched a wall when he saw that she was there. Just seeing her made the feelings from his nightmare flood over him. He tried to make himself leave, but he couldn't help but watch as she mercilessly went at a punching bag. Apparently she was having a tough go of it as well. Maybe he owed her an explanation for being ice cold that morning...against his better judgement, he walked in.  
The second she turned around, she jumped as a sob caught in her throat. She pulled out her earplugs and looked warily at him, so sexy in his tight white shirt, holding a towel around his shoulders.  
"Hail to the King?" He tried to smile as he referred to the music coming out of her earbuds.  
"Whole album is perfect for a workout," She said flatly, "I've been at this for the first five tracks." She chugged from her water bottle and grabbed her towel.  
Shadows sat on a bench, knowing it might be easier for her if he wasn't standing over her. He watched the sweat trickle down her neck, disappearing into her sports bra, "We need to talk, Vi. I owe you an explanation for this morning."  
She sat on a bench across from him, leaning back against it, "We do need to talk. I don't think you owe me anything."  
"Maybe not..." He put his elbows on his knees and had his head down, "When Synyster explained what his addiction is like...I felt terrible. I should've had more control, I should never have brought Zacky to your place, I never should have agreed to that video...I should have taken you more seriously when you told me. I just didn't understand. We all kind of have our own battles, so we all should understand to some degree."  
"M., I share the blame here. Just because I'm an addict doesn't make me less responsible. From the way Synyster talks about it, he seems to fight it pretty hard, where as I've learned to embrace it, control it. You could call me a highly functioning sex addict, maybe. But this time I knew it was getting out of control and I didn't care, and in this situation more than any other one in my life ever, I should have. After talking to Syn, I think we are finally in the same place--the right place--about this." She looked sadly down at her hands, sniffling a little, "It just really, really sucks."  
Shadows covered his eyes with one hand, "I wasn't sure how I'd be able to do it....until last night."  
Violet's gaze shot up, but his stayed focused on the ground.  
"I...I had this nightmare," He was really starting to think telling her was a bad idea since he wasn't sure how he was going to get through it. His deep baritone faltered, "You and I...we were...in love, like stone in love..." He swallowed, trying to keep it together, "And then...you shattered my heart." He stood up, pacing and wiping at his eyes, refusing to look at her, "It hurt so badly, so deeply. I never, ever want to feel like that in real life again. So that's how I know I can do it this time. You can trust me to be the strong one. And you definitely don't have to keep your promise to me anymore."  
When he finally looked back at her, tears stained her cheeks and her big, violet eyes stared back regretfully. He needed her so much. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, to tell her it was okay. But he reminded himself that if they were ever going to be able to be the kind of friends that could safely comfort each other in the future, right now he had to leave her alone.  
She sat there looking up at him, he stood there looking down at her.  
Violet finally tore her eyes away, "You're going to be an impossible act to follow, M." She shook her head.  
Shadows slowly sauntered to where he was directly in front of her, "Ditto, baby." He looked down at her with one last longing look and stepped towards the door.  
"You stay, I'm done," With that, Violet grabbed her stuff and left.

  
Gates fucked with a furiosity and a need that Jade had never seen before--and found extremely hot. He walked in--once again without a word, bent her over a table and had his way with her. He then held her up against the wall. They fucked all over her place until they were a sweaty, out of breath, happy mess.  
He lit a cigarette and held her up against his chest with a ridiculous smile on his face. His fingers threaded through his own hair, a move that called her eyes to his inked biceps.  
"You have no idea how much I needed that, Jade," He kissed her forehead and offered her the cigarette, "Thank you."  
"Thank you?" She laughed.  
"Yeah..." He turned on his side after he put out the cigarette, facing her, "I guess it's time I tell you some things..." His thumb touched her chin.  
"Sure, Syn. You can tell me."  
He laughed, "And maybe at this point you can call me Brian."  
She blushed.  
"I'm not sure how to tell you this, Jade..." His chocolate eyes made her heart stop, "I'm a sex addict."  
She sat up suddenly, knowing exactly what that meant, "You mean like Violet?!"  
"Yes, like Violet." His response surprised her considering she assumed he didn't know, "I'd apologize for using you like this, but considering how this began, I get the feeling you knew exactly what you were signing up for," He rolled onto his back a little and pulled her closer.  
"So are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?" She was wary. She wanted to see what he'd say, even though she'd already heard most of it from her sister.  
Syn sighed, putting a hand behind his head, "Warner is dropping the law suit against us, provided we make a video to 'Scream.'"  
"That doesn't sound so bad."  
"When they first told us about it, we all had pretty large reservations. It's rated R stuff. They wanted Violet with Shadows, and then they show that she's actually fantasizing about Vengeance. That's what we talked about. Then, at the actual meeting, they told me I had a scene, too! During my solo, they show me fantasizing about her. I didn't know what to do, I knew it was trouble but I didn't want to be the one that ruined everything..." His eyes grazed over her fabulous breasts, "Can you put a shirt on? I can't think straight."  
This made Jade laugh as she put a shirt on, "And?"  
"We started our scene and it was weird at first, awkward....and then it was like somebody flipped a switch and suddenly I had absolutely no control. I started kissing her and we just fell into this trance... then the director called scene and that was it. After that I spent most of the day writing that song, and then I came here."  
"So it is about Violet!" She gasped.  
Synyster exhaled, frustrated, "No, it's not. I know it must seem that way, but it's more about the struggle we both deal with. Although, one could argue it's about the human struggle of morality."  
Jade forced herself to stop being negative and looked on the positive side to keep him interested, "And you came to me to feel better?"  
Syn smiled wickedly, tackling her playfully, "I believe I came inside you to make me feel better," He teased her neck, "That said, baby, I do want to get to know you better so I can further separate you from your sister, because right now it's just fuckin' weird."  
Jade smacked him upside the head, rolling her eyes. Synyster defended himself by holding her hands above her head and kissing her...

  
The next day Violet was haunted by the idea that Shadows was being surrounded by strippers for a good part of the day...and honestly, she didn't want them touching Zacky, either.  
Shadows did welcome the distraction, but only because it coaxed his ego and made him laugh. The girls they found were pretty hot and they all had that look in their eye--the slutty girl hey baby look that girls gave him so often. Fortunately for the boys, this made him much easier to deal with.  
That Saturday morning, Synyster showed up to the strip club fresh faced and smirking, very late.  
Zacky rolled his eyes, "Hey, Casanova, mind not rubbing it in all our faces?"  
"You got a lotta room to talk, the way you and Shadows walked in here Thursday morning with Vi."  
"Hey, man, shush it," Shadows motioned to Syn to be quiet about their torrid affair around all the strippers. One sauntered up to Gates, "Hi, Synyster."  
Syn wagged his eyebrows, "This is gonna be a good day, " He pointed at all of them, "Don't let me drink today."


End file.
